2 part Alternate ending to 4x04
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: this is a 2 part ending to 4x04 episode and it Serena with both Nate/Dan. I hope you all like it cause it is my first try at GG.
1. Chapter 1

**K guys I know these are short but this is my first try at posting Gossip Girl fan fics on here. This is a 2 part ending to last nights episode the first ending will Serenate the second part is Derena. I hope you all like it and please leave me reviews so I know if I should post more GG fics on here. Thanks Brandy**

Part One

Serena is sitting in a bar drinking her drink when she feels someone sit down next to her when she looks up she sees it is Nate. She rolls her eyes and then looks back down at her drink. Nate knew this wouldn't be easy but what did he expect when she begged not to make the rumor about her seem more real and he did it anyway.

"Serena, please hear me out. I know I don't deserve it but if after what I say means nothing to you then I will live with it and leave you alone." Nate told her.

Serena looks at Nate and nods her head. "Fine. You can try and explain why you were so willing to think the worse in me."

Nate knew he had that coming but it still hurt non the less to hear that coming out of her mouth cause really he trusted her and believed in her more then anyone else. "Look, it wasn't that I didn't trust you S. Juliet, asked me to get tested and it isn't just me anymore. I have to do it if it is going to make her feel safe to be with me." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had said the wrong thing and that was proving to him when he felt Serena throw her drink in his face.

"Well you know what Nate! You can take you apology and shove it. I should have never ever trusted you and the fact that you have said that to me proves that you don't know me at all. I hope you and Juliet will be very happy together." Serena yelled at him and then she went to leave and ran into Chuck on her way out.

"Serena, are you alright?" Chuck asked her with worry in his eyes.

"No Chuck. I'm not alright can you please get me out of here?" Serena asked him trying not to break down right there.

"Of course sis. Come on you can come back to my place." Chuck said as he walked her out of the door but not before he looked up at Nate with an angry look in his eyes.

Nate was left watching Chuck get Serena out of there and he knew he had lost Serena and it killed him cause all he wanted was Serena back and now it looked like it would never happen. With that thought in his head he tossed money on the bar to pay for her drink she throw on him and left with a broken heart and no one to blame but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next part. It is Derena this time. Let me know what you think oh and before I forget I don't own anyone in GG. They belong to CW.

Part 2

Serena is sitting in a bar drinking her drink when she feels someone sit down next to her when she looks up she sees it is Nate. She rolls her eyes and then looks back down at her drink. Nate knew this wouldn't be easy but what did he expect when she begged not to make the rumor about her seem more real and he did it anyway.

"Serena, please hear me out. I know I don't deserve it but if after what I say means nothing to you then I will live with it and leave you alone." Nate told her.

Serena looks at Nate and nods her head. "Fine. You can try and explain why you were so willing to think the worse in me."

Nate knew he had that coming but it still hurt non the less to hear that coming out of her mouth cause really he trusted her and believed in her more then anyone else. "Look, it wasn't that I didn't trust you S. Juliet, asked me to get tested and it isn't just me anymore. I have to do it if it is going to make her feel safe to be with me." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had said the wrong thing and that was proving to him when he felt Serena throw her drink in his face.

"Well you know what Nate! You can take you apology and shove it. I should have never ever trusted you and the fact that you have said that to me proves that you don't know me at all. I hope you and Juliet will be very happy together." Serena yelled at him and then she went to leave and ran into Chuck on her way out.

"Serena, are you alright?" Chuck asked her with worry in his eyes.

"No Chuck. I'm not alright can you please get me out of here?" Serena asked him trying not to break down right there.

"Of course sis. Come on you can come back to my place." Chuck said as he walked her out of the door but not before he looked up at Nate with an angry look in his eyes.

Nate was left watching Chuck get Serena out of there and he knew he had lost Serena and it killed him cause all he wanted was Serena back and now it looked like it would never happen. With that thought in his head he tossed money on the bar to pay for her drink she throw on him and left with a broken heart and no one to blame but himself.

Part 2

Serena is sitting in a bar drinking her drink and thinking about what had just happened today at the party. She nearly got kicked out of school all because Vanessa wouldn't believe her and Dan haven't slept together. God she was so mad. What the hell is wrong with that girl. She thinks to herself that if she could get away with it she would have killed her right there and then. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up she saw that it was Dan. He had the same look on his face and she knew he must have felt a whole lot worse cause it was his girlfriend that had tried to ruin her life.

"What are you doing here Dan?" Serena asked him with a sad voice.

"I thought you might be here. I wanted to check on you and make sure you were alright." Dan said as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm not alright Dan cause really I'm not sure what was worse today having everyone believe that rumor about me or to almost be kicked out of school. Why did she do it Dan?" Serena asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Serena. I thought she trusted me but I guess not and she took it out on you and I'm sorry for that." Dan said to her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yea well so am I. I can't do this anymore Dan. God I wish I had stayed in Pairs right now cause it was a hell of a lot easier there. I need to go. I just need to be by myself Dan." Serena said as she paid for her drink and then left the bar and into the cool night air.

Dan was left there by himself to wonder what would happen now and how much worse Vanessa can make things. He didn't know if she did it or not but at this point it really didn't matter because she didn't trust him and she may have cost him Serena and that is not something he think he can forgive her for as long as he lives.


End file.
